


Buns of Steel

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, M/M, a bit of plug play, a bit of rimming, a lot of thirsting, kji is a personal trainer, like seriously a lot, moderate age gap, some actual working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Sehun dreams of becoming a mini Sex God and enlists the help of an actual Sex God, Kim Jongin.





	Buns of Steel

_The Eve_. Kim Jongin’s pride and joy, his brainchild. Since his senior year in high school, Jongin’s dream was to own a gym and help others find confidence within themselves; at least in one aspect of their lives. He’d graduated with a Bachelor's in Athletic Training and Nutrition Science, and along the way to getting his degree, he had filled all of his free time with shifts at the café on campus. By the time he’d graduated, he had 70% of the amount he needed to rent out a space for a gym. Finally, at the age of 25, he’d opened up his first gym in a small, rundown building, thanks to his college best friend, Kim Junmyeon, who had willingly signed up to be his business partner. With Junmyeon’s innate knowledge of businesses – his family owns several malls across the country – and Jongin’s perseverance and hard work, they’d managed to move into a new space, five times larger and much newer than their original space, just two years later.

The new gym is spacious; high ceilings and white walls make it seem much more open than it actually is. There are wall-length tinted windows installed, so that gym members are free to gaze outside at the bustling city life while they exercise without having to worry about people staring right back at them. The various zones are separated well – there are cardio, weight training, floorwork, and stretching areas. There are also two studios – one for spin classes and the other for yoga and Zumba classes – and even a corner dedicated to five punching bags. Two water dispensers can be found in each zone, and there’s a large vending machine by the entrance to the changing rooms that sells energy bars and drinks. Each member is also entitled to a free banana when they leave.

 _The Eve_  is open 7 days a week, from 8 in the morning to midnight. Jongin doesn’t close the gym unless there are extenuating circumstances or important holidays. Personal training sessions end at 8 P.M., with 6 trainers – including Jongin – juggling all the clients. The gym usually starts thinning out by 10 P.M., which is when most of the trainers leave for home. By closing time, Jongin and Junmyeon (who works the front desk; he hates getting sweaty) are the only ones left. They’ll wipe down the machines and all the surfaces, leaving only after 1 A.M.

But even though it’s tiring work, Jongin loves it. It’s his dream, after all.

 

 

 

  
Unlike Kim Jongin, who doesn’t have this problem, Oh Sehun, a third year college student, wishes he has muscles. He doesn’t want to have the body of a bodybuilder, but some nicely defined arms and hints of a six-pack would be nice. Maybe some toned quads and shapely glutes while he’s at it, you know?

But Sehun’s got the type of body that refuses to put on even a single pound of muscle. Granted, he gets easily discouraged whenever he tries to bulk – he never sees any improvement, and thus he finds himself in a constant cycle of gymming, feeling defeated, not stepping foot into the gym, finding motivation, gymming, feeling defeated… you get the idea.

Johnny, his best friend since sixth grade, finally gets tired of Sehun’s self-deprecating whining one day.

“Dude, just get a personal trainer. Pay for like, twenty sessions up front so if you skip one session, you’ll feel bad for wasting your parents’ money. That’s what I did.”

“Hey, I make my own money.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Not the point. You’re not putting on muscle because you don’t know what exercises to do and how to do them right. You don’t know how to eat well either. All those Subway sandwiches and cup noodles? Yeah, they’re not the best muscle-building foods.”

Pouting, Sehun slumps against his friend’s back and sighs.

“There’s gonna be all these buff people at the gym, and –”

“Use them as motivation,” Johnny interrupts. “You can’t expect to attain something without putting in the required effort.”

Sehun continues pouting, but he knows that Johnny’s right.

And so, three days later, right after Statistics, Sehun lets Johnny pull him to the gym around the corner from campus. The automatic doors slide open, and a nice, soft R&B track fills Sehun’s ears. He peers around curiously – he can see a few people on treadmills, a bunch of buff men on the weight training machines, and a pair of trainers chatting by a water dispenser.

As Johnny continues walking forward, Sehun follows. They stop at the front desk, where a man with a super friendly face smiles up at them. There’s a yoga class going on, from what Sehun can see over in the far corner.

“Hey, Johnny! Haven’t seen you around for a couple of weeks.”

“Hi, Junmyeon. Yeah, this past week was midterm week. It’s over though, so I’ll be around more now. Anyway, I wanted to introduce my friend here to your gym; he needs a personal trainer.”

“Who needs a personal trainer?”

Sehun turns around to see who owns that deep, rich voice. The second his eyes land on what is surely someone sculpted from the gods themselves, his throat promptly shrivels up and dies. Johnny takes a single glance at his friend’s face and snorts.

“Oh hey, Jongin. It’s Sehun, my friend here. He has one of those crazily high metabolisms – he can’t put any weight on, much less muscle, as you can clearly see. Someone needs to help him become a mini sex god.”

Sehun chokes on his spit and smacks Johnny with such force he stumbles into the counter. Johnny just snorts with laughter, swatting Sehun’s arm away.

“We can certainly do that,” Jongin says, eyes twinkling with amusement. “We can do a trial session first, see if you like how we train here. If you do, we can start with a 10 session package. We have packages of 10, 30, and 50 sessions, but since you’re new here, I think 10 sessions will be more manageable as you get used to them. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Sehun mumbles, unable to meet the gaze of the  _actual_  sex god in front of him. Johnny sniggers behind him.

“Excellent! When will you be free for your session? It’ll be 75 minutes, not including a short warm up and cool down session, but you should also account for travel time.”

“I can do tomorrow, 6:30 P.M.?”

Junmyeon hands Jongin a thick notebook that Sehun assumes is the gym’s planner, and the trainer flips through the pages carefully. Sehun tries not to stare too hard at those strong, lean fingers.

“6:30… ah excellent, I can take you. Please fill out this form; make sure you detail your medical history! When you’re done, hand the form to Junmyeon, and he’ll register you for tomorrow’s session. I have a client in ten minutes, so I’m afraid I’ll have to go prepare for that now. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Sehun. Have a good day; see you around, Johnny.”

Johnny waves as Sehun stares, dumbstruck, at Jongin’s retreating back.

“Wow, that’s a wide back,” Sehun mumbles, not as quietly as he’d intended it to be. Johnny smacks Sehun upside the head.

“Stop ogling. Jesus, you need some lessons on subtlety. Fill out the form.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Jongin has that effect on pretty much everyone.”

Sehun blushes a bright red and hurries to pick up a pen.

 

 

 

  
6:30 P.M. comes way too soon and way too slowly at the same time.

At 6:15, Johnny pushes Sehun out the door of their shared dorm room, shouting out a: “Don’t accidentally drop a weight on your foot while you’re too busy staring at your hot trainer!” Sehun throws a pencil at his friend’s face.

Sehun slowly makes his way over to the gym, fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatpants as he walks. It’s barely a ten minute walk, but Sehun manages to drag it out until the very last second.

“Hello,” a warm greeting floats into his ears the second he steps into the gym. Jongin’s there, waiting for him, looking as good as he remembers. God, those biceps look like they’re ready to burst out of his shirtsleeves. He’s got a cup in his hands, and he passes it to Sehun.

“While you’re here, I will be in charge of your hydration. If I give you water, you drink it. Yes?”

“Yes,” Sehun says automatically, downing the cup of water in one go.  _Fuck, he’s ten times hotter when he’s giving orders._

“Excellent. Ready to start?”

Sehun nods, gulping. As ready as he’ll ever be.

They begin the session with ten minutes on the treadmill as a warmup. Jongin has Sehun speed walking and jogging at various inclines, before moving onto a series of dynamic stretches. Jongin stretches alongside Sehun, and Sehun is rewarded with peeks of Jongin’s rock hard abs whenever his arms are raised.

“Since your goal is to build muscle, we won’t be focusing too much on cardio – you barely have any fat to burn anyways. We’ll start with weight training, before moving onto some bodyweight exercises. I also want to get you started with some basic boxing; that’ll really help tighten up and tone the muscles.”

“Okay,” Sehun says dumbly. He follows Jongin over to a huge rack of dumbbells.

“We’ll focus on arms, chest, and back today. If you choose to sign a package with us, we’ll be dividing sessions equally between various target groups; so your next session with me would be abs, quads, and glutes. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

Smiling, Jongin passes him a 15 pound dumbbell. “Can you curl this?”

 

 

 

  
By the time they start their cool down routine, Sehun is dripping in sweat and every muscle in the upper half of his body is screaming in burning agony.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to lift a finger tomorrow,” Sehun comments, wincing as he rolls his back up and down on the foam roller. Jongin laughs, and gestures for Sehun to stop and sit up. He passes his exhausted client another cup of water; Sehun tries not to stare at the veins in Jongin’s forearms.

“Well, you’re lucky that tomorrow’s the weekend, no?”

“I have work,” Sehun sighs.

“Oh? What do you do?”

“I teach a couple of weekend dance classes down at the local YMCA,” Sehun says. “So I can guarantee you I’ll need my arms.”

“No wonder you’re so flexible,” Jongin comments. “Make sure you get some extra stretching in before you start class then.”

“I will,” Sehun nods, getting to his feet. His traps are already starting to feel sore.

They walk over to the front counter, where Sehun accepts the proffered banana.

“So, Sehun. How’d I do? Will you be signing a package with us?”

Sehun glances at Jongin, follows a single bead of sweat as it slides down his neck and over his clavicle.

“Yeah. Sign me up.”

 

 

 

  
There’s a warm hand lightly touching his ass and all Sehun can hear is the rush of his blood in his ears. Jongin’s saying something about isolating his glutes when he does glute raises, but those words are falling on deaf ears.

“Sehun?”

“Huh?”

Jongin’s blinking down at him, looking a little confused.

“Um, start?”

“Oh. Right,” Sehun utters, embarrassed. Some of the redness dusted across his cheeks aren’t from physical exertion.

He blushes even harder when they move on to squats. During the entire time Sehun’s doing box squats, he can  _feel_  Jongin’s gaze on his ass. Then, when Sehun’s doing goblet squats, Jongin’s hand does not leave the small of his back.

Of course, Sehun thinks, Jongin’s probably watching and maintaining his form. But damn, those gentle, innocent touches are driving him nuts.

When Sehun’s glutes are burning, they move on to ab work. Jongin brings out a Bosu ball, settles down on the edge of it, and begins demonstrating an exercise.

“Alright, go ahead and do three sets of twelve,” Jongin says, getting up and swapping positions with Sehun. “Right, now, you’ll probably feel it here –”

Sehun freezes when Jongin presses down firmly on his lower abs.

“– And here.”

Those fingers move up to prod at his upper abs.

“O-okay,” Sehun stutters, immediately getting into his first set. He tries to focus on the burn in his abs instead of on Jongin’s presence. But hell, this man is seriously distracting.

Jongin pushes Sehun’s muscles to their limit – his arms and shoulders are still seriously sore from their session on Friday –, and when Sehun finally cannot hold his plank for another second, Jongin tells him to stop and relax.

“Lie on your back and extend your arms overhead. Push down through your toes and imagine there’s a string pulling your arms upward. Stretch out your abs.”

Sehun does as instructed, eyes fluttering shut. The music playing throughout the gym is nice, he thinks. Whoever’s behind the playlist has good taste.

“You’re not  _that_  scrawny, you know,” Jongin comments as Sehun stretches. “You’ve got definition in your abs and quads.”

“That’s because I’ve been dancing for half my life,” Sehun says, eyes still closed. “Not impressive, considering that this is all the muscle I have to show for over a decade of dance.”

“Okay, time for the roller.”

Jongin passes Sehun the foam roller. As Sehun rolls, Jongin continues their conversation.

“Dance burns a ton of fat; it reveals the muscles you have underneath the fat, but it doesn’t help too much with bulking. So I don’t think it’s unimpressive. But here, give it a few months, and I guarantee you you’ll be wanting to walk around shirtless 24/7.”

At the end of their session, Sehun’s sent home with a recommended meal plan. Jongin also advises him to snack more throughout the day, since he’s considerably more active than the normal person, what with his weekend classes and weekday dance team practices.

Sehun soaks up the advice, takes the banana, and leaves with Jongin’s bright smile burned into the back of his eyelids.

 

 

 

  
His first 10 sessions pass by in a heartbeat. They’re completed within a month, and Sehun finds himself signing up for a new package – 30 sessions this time. Jongin, thankfully (?), will still be his trainer.

They continue with three sessions a week, although sometimes Sehun has to cancel due to an impromptu meeting with a professor, a study group, or his dance team. Jongin is always understanding, much to Sehun’s relief.

 _Not_  to Sehun’s relief, however…

With every session, Sehun’s attraction to Jongin rises. It doesn’t help that Jongin doesn’t seem to know what the concept of personal space is, and that the trainer loves keeping a hand on him, even after Sehun’s gotten comfortable with the exercises and knows what muscles to tense and how his joints and limbs should move.

He doesn’t complain though – he doesn’t want Jongin to stop touching him.

There have been a few nights where he’d woken up sweaty and panting, dick hard and throbbing against his belly. During those nights, he tiptoes to the bathroom in the dark and beats one out over the toilet, imagining Jongin’s ever-so-light touches across his skin.

It’s a little (sexually) frustrating, but Sehun is decent at compartmentalising. He’s managed to not pop a boner in front of Jongin yet, and he really hopes this trend will continue.

 

 

 

  
It’s Sehun’s third month training at  _The Eve_. Visually, Sehun can’t really notice a difference in his body – he sees himself naked every day, and the gradual changes don’t register in his mind. But when he’s at the gym and working out, however, he can tell that he’s gotten stronger.

With dumbbell curls, he’d started out with 15 pounds. Now, he can curl 35 pounds. Likewise, on almost all the various strength training machines, he can push almost double the weight he’d started with.

Today, Sehun sets a new personal record of 30 pull ups and 45 chin ups, completed without rest. He ends the session with a 15 minute set at the punching bags, feeling hella good about himself.

“Hey, we’re done session #15 out of your 30. Let’s take another progress picture,” Jongin suggests at the end of their session. Sehun agrees, and follows Jongin into his office.

He takes off his shirt and steps up against the white wall. Jongin takes a few shots of his front, sides, and back.   
  
“Get on the scale,” Jongin says. “Let’s see how much weight you’ve put on.”

“You mean  _if_  I put on any weight,” Sehun corrects. Jongin  _tsks_  and nudges Sehun over to the scale. The two of them wait with bated breath for the number to blink up at them.

When it finally does, Sehun cannot believe his eyes.

“Ha!” Jongin exclaims, sounding more excited than Sehun feels. “You put on 13 pounds!”

“Uh, wow? This is new. I don’t think I’ve ever put on more than 3 pounds in my life.”

Grinning, Jongin walks over to his desk and pulls up Sehun’s file. He updates the progress chart and uploads the photos into his file.

“Do you want to see your progress pictures or do you want to wait until we finish our 30 sessions?”

“I’ll wait,” Sehun decides, pulling his shirt back on. “But uh… do you think I’ve… gotten buffer?”

Jongin rolls his eyes and re-enters Sehun’s personal space. He lifts the hem of Sehun’s shirt and pokes at his stomach. “Flex.”

Sehun flexes.

“Look,” Jongin says, gesturing to the mirror that’s standing to the side.

Sehun turns to look. He… actually has a six-pack. It’s not bulging, and he needs to flex for it to really show, but it’s definitely there.

“You came to me with like, faint pencil sketches of some semblance of a six-pack. Now, you can actually see them clearly; you can count them. So yes, Sehun, I think you’ve gotten buffer.”

The pleased spark that ignites in the pit of Sehun’s stomach comes from the fact that it’s Jongin who’s praising him. But he doesn’t want to be stupidly influenced by his stupid stomach doing the loop-the-loop, so he ignores the happiness buzzing throughout his body in favour of simply thanking his personal trainer.

“Hey, we’re a team. If you didn’t put in the effort, you wouldn’t have achieved this much, even if I did boss the fuck out of you.”

Jongin steps away from Sehun and opens his office door.

“You’re doing great, Sehun. Can’t wait to see what you look like by the end of our contract.”

 

 

 

  
Johnny accompanies him to the gym one day. He no longer needs a personal trainer, so Johnny spends his time floating from machine to machine while Sehun stays on a more focused path with Jongin.

“Jumping squats,” Jongin instructs. “One with your feet together, then one with your feet apart, shoulder width.”

Standing back, Jongin observes and nods in approval as Sehun does as he’s told.

From his spot on the chest press machine not far behind them, Johnny watches, horribly amused, as Jongin fails at being discreet – the way his gaze rakes over Sehun’s ass is embarrassingly obvious –, and as Sehun remain stupidly oblivious.

He keeps an eye on the pair as they move throughout the gym:

  1. Jongin’s hands don’t leave Sehun’s shoulders as the latter pushes out 4 sets of shoulder presses; 
  2. Jongin’s hands don’t leave the small of Sehun’s back as the latter completes 4 sets of deadlifts at the Smith machine;
  3. Jongin’s hands don’t leave Sehun’s biceps as the latter completes 4 sets of lat pulldowns;
  4. Jongin’s gaze doesn’t leave Sehun’s entire body as the latter holds the plank for a minute and a half;



He’s willing to bet his entire year’s worth of paychecks that there are more, but Johnny can’t stand to watch any longer.

 

 

 

  
“Are you still thirsting over your trainer?” Johnny asks, nonchalant. They’re walking back to their dorm room, both sweaty and in need of a hot shower.

Sehun chokes on the banana in his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun mutters.

“He’s probably thirstier than you are,” Johnny continues. “I’ve had a trainer for 6 months, and he never touched me as much as Jongin touches you. It’s a little ridiculous, honestly.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun repeats. “He touches me a normal amount; it’s just to keep my form in check.”

Johnny snorts. “You’re fucking dumb.”

Sehun throws his banana peel at his friend’s face.

 

 

 

  
“I never thought ass exercises would be so painful,” Sehun pants, struggling to finish the last few reps of his last set. He’s gone from 135 pounds on barbell glute thrusts to a solid 225 pounds, but every time he’s made to do them, he wishes he could do so without the barbell.

“Last one,” Jongin laughs, a hand below the barbell to stabilise it. “And rest. Great job.”

“If at the end of our sessions,” Sehun begins, swallowing a mouthful of water as he takes a seat on a padded bench, “my ass doesn’t look like it’s carved out of marble, I’m going to be salty as fuck.”

“Your ass already looks like it’s carved out of marble,” Jongin says absently, returning the plates to the stand. He doesn’t register what he’s said until his ears are met with silence.

“Uh, I mean –”

“How can you tell?” Sehun asks, quiet. It’s later than usual; Sehun had a short meeting with a professor today, so he’d gotten to the gym an hour later. It’s almost 10 P.M., and the gym’s starting to clear out. There’s no one around that can overhear their conversation, but Sehun lowers his voice just in case.

“Well,” Jongin mumbles, suddenly very interested in making sure all the plates are arranged according to weight, “your sweatpants leave very little to the imagination.”

“You… look?”

Jongin winces.

“I mean,” he says, voice hoarse, “it’s hard not to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Jongin pauses, unsure. “You’re easy on the eyes.”

“Is that it?”

“What?”

“Is all I am eye candy?”

At that, Jongin turns around, flustered. “No! No, that’s not what I meant.”

Sehun waits. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face.

“You’re very attractive, among other things,” is what Jongin eventually says.

“What are the other things?”

“I.. can’t. It’s against company policy,” Jongin sighs. “If I tell you, I’d be crossing a line.”

“And what exactly is the company policy?”

“No relations between trainer and client,” Jongin recites, “beyond one of professionalism.”

Sehun’s quiet for a minute.

“What session are we on?”

“The 26th,” Jongin answers, already aware of where this conversation is heading.

“So four more, and that policy won’t be applicable any longer, yes?”

Jongin, having already arranged all the plates by weight  _and_  aligning them with the numbers facing upwards, reluctantly looks at Sehun.

“Yes.”

Sehun nods, then stands. “Alright. We’ll continue this conversation at a later date, then. What’s next?”

A little surprised and more than a little relieved at how easily Sehun lets the subject go, Jongin jerks his thumb towards the punching bags. “Fifteen minutes on that, then ten minutes sparring with me.”

“Okay. Let’s go, trainer.”

 

 

 

  
“Jongin told me that I have a nice ass,” Sehun says, words muffled as he speaks into his pillow. Across the room, Johnny laughs.

“And?”

“And then he told me the company policy.”

“Ah yes, no relations between trainer and client,” Johnny says. “Right?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Johnny sniggers. “Man, he’s so thirsty.”

Sehun yanks his pillow out from underneath his head and throws it blindly towards Johnny’s direction. Johnny’s laughter gets a little more obnoxious – he’s too used to having things thrown at him to be bothered by it nowadays.

Then:

“Fuck. Throw my pillow back over here.”

 

 

 

  
The last four sessions pass by painfully slowly.

During their last session, Jongin pushes Sehun harder than he’s ever pushed him before. Sehun doesn’t complain, just takes the extra rep or the additional weight in stride. After all, he doesn’t intend to continue seeing Jongin as his trainer after tonight.

Two minutes left on the clock, and Jongin’s got Sehun on the chest press machine. They don’t speak, and the only noise around them – apart from the music – is Sehun’s muted grunting as he works.

He finishes his last set just in time.

“Alright, time for your cool down.” Jongin turns around and heads for the mats, but Sehun catches him around the wrist before he can walk too far.

“As of a minute ago,” he says, “we’re no longer under your company policy.”

“We still have your cool down to get to,” Jongin says, sounding a little desperate.

“That isn’t a part of the session, you said so yourself the first day I met you.”

Jongin sighs. The sigh turns into a surprised yelp that he barely manages to suppress when Sehun yanks him backwards and onto the seat of the machine that he’d just vacated.

Then, Sehun’s hovering over him, skin slick with sweat, arms holding on to the machine’s hand grips. Jongin is effectively trapped in place.

“So what are the other things?”

Jongin knows that feigning forgetfulness is futile.

“You’re funny, kind, easy to talk to, and from what I can tell, very hardworking. And, like I said, you’re hot as shit.”

Sehun blinks. He didn’t expect Jongin to be this blunt.

“Oh. Well, right back at you.”

A faint smile dances across Jongin’s lips. It doesn’t get a chance to develop into a full-blown smile, however, as it promptly slides off his face when Sehun straddles his lap and settles down. Jongin is momentarily thankful for the fact that the machine is in a corner of the gym and facing the wall.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Sehun whispers. Jongin can only nod dumbly.

A warm hand cradles the base of his head and a pair of pink lips press deliciously against his own. Jongin’s unable to fight down the soft moan that escapes his lips when he lets Sehun into his mouth – he can taste a faint hint of sweat, but it’s definitely the taste of Sehun himself that drives him a little crazy.

He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of those damned sweatpants, fingers splaying across the curve of Sehun’s ass. Sehun hums against his mouth and continues kissing his ex-trainer, and Jongin’s so lost in the kiss that it takes him an embarrassingly long time to realise that Sehun’s lazily rocking his hips into his.

“Okay,” Jongin declares, pulling apart. “We cannot do this here.”

“I don’t mind giving people a show,” Sehun shrugs, rolling his hips again. Jongin digs his fingers into the flesh of Sehun’s ass as a warning.

“ _I mind_. I don’t like sharing.”

Sehun grins.

“Take a shower here. Meet me in my office when you’re done.”

When Sehun walks away, erection clearly visible, Jongin spends a good thirty seconds cursing those sweatpants, thighs clamped together.

 

 

 

  
“Before we get to it,” Jongin says, holding up his camera. “Let’s take a progress shot. While your dick’s calm.”

Sehun laughs, but takes off his shirt and sweats before moving to stand in front of the white wall.

When Jongin’s done with the pictures, he motions for Sehun to step on the scale.

“In the span of four months,” Jongin says, “you’ve put on 34 pounds. Pretty good, don’t you think? Alright, now let me show you your progress pictures.”

Sehun walks over to the computer screen and gapes in shock.

“Uh. Wow.”

“Yeah, wow. Look at the definition in your arms. How your shoulders are wider; your waist slimmer. See those muscles in your back? Yeah, those are hot as fuck. And –”

Jongin clicks the mouse, and the pictures change from those of his back to his front.

“– Those pecs? Goddamn. And your abs. You weren’t flexing here, were you?”

Sehun shakes his head. Jongin leans closer to Sehun’s back and nips at his neck. He clicks the mouse again.

“Do you see how nicely your ass curves? Every time I see you, you’re in sweatpants that do amazing things for your ass. And so, every time I see you, my gaze is  _always_  drawn to your ass. Why do you think I make you do so many squats? But hey, at least those squats worked wonders for your thighs, no? Look how thick they look. Bet they’d look even nicer around my waist.”

Sehun whimpers, eyes still wide and trained on the computer screen. His fingers tighten around the edge of Jongin’s desk, knuckles paling. Jongin looks down and smirks when he sees Sehun’s half-hard dick twitching in his boxers.

“I’m not letting you sign up for any more personal training sessions,” Jongin murmurs, lips impossibly close to Sehun’s jawline. “No one else is allowed to fantasize about you, much less touch.”

“Touch what?” Sehun dares to ask, lashes fluttering.

“Everything,” Jongin replies, voice dropping an octave. “But especially this.”

He reaches down with one hand to cup Sehun’s ass. Sehun jumps at his touch.

“And this.” Lifting his hand off the mouse, he slides it down Sehun’s – very defined – abs to palm at Sehun’s cock.

“What makes you think I’d let any other trainer touch me there?”

“Good point,” Jongin concedes. “But like I said, I don’t like sharing.”

With that, he grabs Sehun by the waist and unceremoniously pushes him down onto the couch by the wall. A knee keeps Sehun’s hips down, and Jongin’s free to remove his shirt. When that’s out of the way, he settles down on Sehun’s lap, making sure he’s seated low enough for Sehun to not have anything to rut up against.

“Oh my god,” Sehun mutters, running his hands up and down Jongin’s torso. “I’ve been wanting to see what’s underneath your shirt for the longest fucking time. It’s even better than I’ve been imagining it to be.”

“You think about what’s under my shirt?”

Sehun snorts, incredulous. “Are you kidding me? I do more than think about it.”

“What do you do?” Jongin flicks a thumb across a pebbled nipple, relishing in the moan that tumbles from Sehun’s lips and how he arches up into his touch.

“Sadly,” Sehun says, breathless, “I’m not really able to do much, what with Johnny sharing a room with me. All I could really do is fist my dick until I come into a wad of tissues.”

“I’ll make up for all those rushed jack off sessions,” Jongin promises, rolling the same nipple between this thumb and forefinger over and over again until Sehun’s a squirming mess underneath him.

“How many of your clients have you slept with,” Sehun asks, groaning when his neglected nipple gets showered with affection.

“Including you, one.”

Sehun looks at him, surprised. Jongin shrugs.

“I used to pride myself on amazing self-control. Thanks, Sehun, for fucking that up.”

“You’re welcome,” Sehun purrs. “Now reward me.”

 

 

 

  
“I fucking love dancers,” Jongin mutters, pushing Sehun’s knees even closer to Sehun’s head. Those lean muscles stretch easily, sending another rush of blood down to his impossibly hard erection. Sehun’s balls are cushioned by the backs of his creamy thighs, and the pretty head of his cock’s leaving wet lines on all that beautiful skin. Jongin really wants to lick his thighs clean. Ah, maybe another day.

“You haven’t seen the limits of my flexibility yet,” Sehun laughs, the sound hitching in his throat when a slick finger brushes against his hole. “I did my best cleaning myself out, I hope it’s –”

“You’re perfect,” Jongin interrupts, rubbing tight circles around Sehun’s blushing entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Sehun breathes. His mouth falls open when Jongin pushes the tip of his finger in. “Oh fuck.”

“Fuck,” Jongin agrees, finger going deeper.

As Jongin stretches Sehun out, scissoring him open, Sehun releases a stream of incomprehensible syllables, nails digging red crescents into the flesh of his thighs.

“I’m ready,” Sehun moans, cock twitching when Jongin’s fingers brush against his prostate. “Fuck, please –”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Jongin mutters, rolling a condom onto himself and nudging the head of his dick against the slightly puffy rim of Sehun’s hole.

He enters agonizingly slow, and Sehun’s moan stretches out until Jongin bottoms out.

“Holy shit, you have a fat dick,” Sehun whines, pupils so blown his eyes are pitch black. “I fucking love it.”

“You take me in so well,” Jongin mumbles, looking down at where they’re connected. He reaches out to thumb at the leaking head of Sehun’s dick. “Look at you sucking me in; you’re such a good boy.”

Sehun whimpers; his cock twitches, and another bead of precum smears across his thigh. Jongin crooks an eyebrow.

“Do you like that? Do you like it when I call you a good boy?”

Sehun simply stares up at him, mouth agape. Pulling out until the rim of his dick catches against the tight ring of muscle, Jongin thrusts back in with enough force to jerk Sehun a few inches backwards on the couch.

“Hold your legs wide open for me,” Jongin says, planting his hands on either side of Sehun’s head. He dips his head down to nose along Sehun’s forehead. “Good boy.”

With that, Jongin sets a punishingly fast pace, gaze so hot that Sehun can’t look away. With every hard thrust, Jongin can feel Sehun’s ass jiggle, and that drives him absolutely insane.

“Lift your hips,” Jongin grunts; Sehun does so immediately, letting out a strangled moan when Jongin’s dick rams right into his prostate. “Spread your ass open.”

Jongin leans back, watches with a hungry look on his face as Sehun grasps onto the supple flesh of his asscheeks and pulls.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters to himself, driving into the college student harder and faster than before.

Sehun comes with a pinched cry of Jongin’s name, cock throbbing as it releases a ridiculous amount of come across his stomach. Jongin stutters through his own release when Sehun’s walls tighten around him – Sehun milks him through his orgasm, rhythmically clenching and relaxing around Jongin until the trainer’s thoroughly spent.

A hand fumbles around for the box of tissues that Jongin always keeps resting on the side of the couch; a bunch of napkins in hand, Jongin cleans Sehun up and pulls the boy onto his lap, still buried deep within his heat.

Sehun bites into the flesh on Jongin’s neck and leaves behind a large love bite.

“That shattered all of my wildest dreams,” Sehun says, interlacing his fingers behind Jongin’s head.

“Oh, same here, trust me,” Jongin replies, swatting at Sehun’s ass when Sehun clenches playfully around his sensitive dick.

“Wanna go again?”

“What? Already?”

“Yeah? I can go again in ten minutes. Probably even less.”

“Kids these days,” Jongin says, shaking his head in amazement. “Ten minutes?”

“You’re not  _that_  much older than me,” Sehun laughs. “Okay, fine. I’ll give you fifteen minutes. Bottom line is, I’m not leaving until I come again.”

Jongin can’t find it within himself to deny Sehun that pleasure.

So, fifteen minutes later, Jongin finds himself with a lap full of a bouncing college student, a rock hard dick slapping against a pretty six-pack as he gives Jongin the best ride of his lifetime.

 

 

 

  
Sehun wakes Johnny up when he stumbles back into his dorm room at 1 A.M.

“Where the fuck were you?”

“On Jongin’s dick,” Sehun says happily.

Johnny mutters sleepily into his pillow. “Fucking finally.”

 

 

 

  
Sehun finishes his third year in college with a bang – literally.

On his last day of school, Jongin picks him up in a red convertible – Johnny gapes and Sehun smirks – and drives them to a secluded spot up in the hills, where he gives Sehun a celebratory blowjob and eats him out until he comes, complete with tears.

Sehun continues going to  _The Eve_ , under a regular membership. Sometimes, he works out shirtless just to be able to laugh at Jongin’s face as the trainer glares at him, a hand over his crotch, before he starts waddling awkwardly into his office. He always, always, wears sweatpants.

Once, he showed up at the gym on Wednesday, an hour before closing time (at this time of night, there’s only one person on the treadmill – the rest of the gym is delightfully empty), working out in nothing  _but_  sweatpants. Jongin figured it out because Sehun was doing glute raises, and the tent in the student’s pants stood out like a sore thumb. If Sehun had been wearing his underwear, there would at least be  _something_  holding that damn dick down.

With a grumble, Jongin had yanked Sehun back into his office (with a glance over his shoulder at the chick on the treadmill just to make sure she remained oblivious), fucked him up against the door, and ordered him to go home. Sehun, laughing, did as he’s told, but not without stealing a kiss from the flustered trainer.

 

 

 

  
“Hey, when you graduate, do you want to come work at the gym?”

Sehun looks up from his plate of carbonara.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says. “You already know all the exercises, how to use the machines, and you’re built as fuck now. With your body  _and_  your face, we might be able to increase our quota by… 20%?”

Sehun snorts and shovels more food into his mouth. It’s unfair, really, how Jongin’s good in bed and in the kitchen.

“Sure, why not?”

“Yeah?”

Sehun nods, chasing his pasta down with a mouthful of chocolate milk.

“Yeah.”

“You do realise that if you work for me, we can’t fuck at work, right?”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Please. You think your damned company policy is going to stop me this time? I listened to it once, and I think once is enough.”

“Fair.”

 

 

 

  
On their sixth month anniversary, Sehun’s walking along campus when a girl runs up to him, boobs practically falling out of her low-cut top, and asks for his number.

“Sorry, but I’m taken,” he says. He wants to offer her a safety pin that he has (for some reason) in his bag, but he restrains himself.

“I bet I can give you a better time than she can,” is her reply. Sehun admires her confidence, but he doesn’t believe her.

“Unless you have a dick you can fuck me with,” he says cheerfully, “I doubt you can. Have a nice day, though.”

That evening in Jongin’s apartment, as Jongin’s rocking into him with the patience of a thousand nuns, Sehun brings it up.

“A girl hit on me today. She practically threw her boobs in my face.”

“Oh?” Jongin reaches down between Sehun’s legs and tugs lightly on his balls. Sehun bites back a moan.

“Yeah. She claimed that she could give me a better time than the person I’m with.”

Jongin fucks into him a little harder. Sehun grins and looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“Wanna prove her wrong?”

Without a word, Jongin pushes Sehun’s face deeper into the pillows and hitches his hips higher up into the air. He collects some of the precum that Sehun’s smearing into the sheets and rubs at where they’re connected – he’s learned, since the start of their relationship, that Sehun loves any form of rimming. So this elicits a string of garbled moans that disappear into the pillows, and Jongin fucking loves it.

“Spread your legs,” Jongin orders, landing a hard slap to Sehun’s ass. Sehun’s fingers tighten in the sheets as he opens his legs wider.

“Turn your head. Look into the mirror, Sehun. Look at how you’re getting fucked open.”

Sehun looks, looks at how Jongin’s hands are spread nicely across his back, at how the love bites down his thighs and on his neck are a proud purple, at how his hair is a ridiculous mess, at how Jongin’s hips seems to fit snugly against his ass.

“You see yourself?” Jongin whispers, leaning down so that his lips are brushing the shell of Sehun’s ear. “You see what a good boy you are?”

Sehun’s eyes flutter shut and he comes with a scream into the sheets.

Jongin continues fucking into him, rubbing against his prostate until Sehun’s dick is unable to release any more come. Then, he speeds up, and Sehun helps by squeezing down around him until Jongin empties himself into the younger man’s channel.

They’ve stopped using condoms a month into their relationship – they both hate it. It also makes room for yet another one of Sehun’s kinks.

Reaching over with jelly arms, Sehun picks up his favourite butt plug. It’s not too big, just enough for a comfortable stretch. It’s a white plug, complete with a simple, black geometrical design of a cube at the base.

“Plug me,” Sehun mumbles. Jongin takes the plug, pulls out with a groan, and inserts the plug. Sehun sighs, content at the feeling of Jongin’s come, still warm, inside him.

“Get dressed, baby,” Jongin says, giving Sehun’s ass an affectionate squeeze. “Time for dinner.”

He doesn’t even need to ask if he’s proved that girl wrong.

After dinner, Sehun pulls Jongin into the showers, where he pulls out the plug and lets the water, along with Jongin’s tongue, clean him out.

 

 

 

  
Their relationship is great; they love each other, listen to each other, give in to each other, compromise with each other. But someone hates it.

And that someone is Johnny.

Poor Johnny is stuck listening to every single one of Sehun’s stories about his sex adventures with Jongin. It’s gotten to the point where even going to The Eve causes Johnny to feel extremely awkward. He can’t look Jongin in the eye anymore. At least Jongin looks apologetic whenever they do make accidental eye contact.

One night, he looks up at the ceiling miserably as Sehun goes on and on about Jongin’s tongue. How he wishes he can just sew Sehun’s mouth shut.

 

 

 

  
Johnny’s fucking ecstatic when they graduate, for it means that Sehun will finally be moving in with Jongin, and he won’t have to hear about their sex lives any longer. Of course, he knows that Sehun will constantly be texting him, but reading about it is much better than hearing about it live.

Likewise, Sehun’s happy that he has unlimited access to Jongin’s dick – now, if he happens to wake up at 3 A.M. craving a good fuck, he just has to turn to his side and wake Jongin up. Jongin will never say no to such a good boy, right?

 

 

 

  
When Jongin turns thirty, Sehun somehow manages to convince him to close the gym for a day. It’s the first time in 5 years that  _The Eve_  doesn’t open at 8 A.M.

At 1 P.M., Sehun pulls Jongin over to the gym, entering via the employee’s entrance. All the shades are drawn, and there’s a wooden table set up by the stretching area, complete with two wicker chairs. There’s a picnic basket resting on the table, alongside a thin vase holding three roses.

“What’s this?”

“I made you lunch,” Sehun says. “I’ve been using Johnny’s kitchen for the past two weeks in an attempt to make something edible, and it’s taken me a lot of effort to get this food to taste good.”

Jongin looks at his young, eager-to-please boyfriend with a fond smile.

“Thank you, Sehun.”

“Of course; you’re getting old, and I need to be able to take care of you when your back gives out.”

Jongin smacks Sehun across the chest.

 

 

 

  
Bellies full, they lie back on a yoga mat, staring up at the high ceiling.

“Hey,” Sehun starts, turning to look at Jongin. “We’ve been together for almost three years now, right?”

Jongin nods.

“Thank you for these three years,” Sehun says, smiling. “I have such an amazing time with you; you know how to make me laugh, how to keep me entertained, how to keep my attention on you… and well, my dick’s never been this happy in its life. Most of all, you know how to love me. So… yeah. Thank you.”

Feeling more than a little indulgent at this point, Jongin reaches out and gathers Sehun into his arms. Sehun, who’s a little taller, has to shuffle down so that Jongin can tuck his head underneath his chin. Breathing in the scent of Sehun’s – well, their shampoo, Jongin smiles into his hair and drops a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Thank you for letting me love you,” he murmurs. Sehun squeezes him around the middle.

They stay lying down for a while, Sehun with his ear pressed against Jongin’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

“Hey,” Sehun says. “Wanna see how flexible I can be?”

“Oh?”

“If you do me up against a wall,” Sehun continues, trailing a finger down Jongin’s side, “I’m pretty sure I can rest my foot on your shoulder.”

“Well, that sure sounds like you’re pretty flexible,” Jongin says.

“I hope your old back won’t break,” Sehun sing-songs, wriggling out of Jongin’s hold.

Jongin reaches out and pinches Sehun’s nipple in retaliation.

“I’m not that old,” he insists.

“Prove it,” Sehun challenges, tilting his head towards the nearest wall.

With a low growl, Jongin gets up, grabs Sehun by the wrist, and yanks him over to the wall.

 

 

 

  
Twenty minutes later, Sehun’s coming so hard everything goes black for a second, the leg resting on Jongin’s shoulder trembling with his release. His other leg, having already given out, only manages to stay straight with the help of Jongin’s arms around his middle.

“Told you I’m not that old,” Jongin pants, groaning as his cock releases a last spurt of come into the blissed out dancer in his arms.

“I believe you,” Sehun mutters, resting his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck.

After cleaning up – and thoroughly sanitizing that area of the gym –, they head home, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for all the pr0nz.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
